Hadiah untuk Naruto
by uchiha leo
Summary: Kuberikan hadiah ini padamu, berbahagialah untuk itu karena ini adalah ulang tahunmu walaupun tidak ada yang mengingatnya, meski semuanya berduka karena serangan kyuubi itu tapi itu bukan salahmu. Cobalah untuk tersenyum karena hadiah ini kuberikan untukmu, Naruto./Oneshot/Untuk ULTAH Naruto


**Hadiah untuk Naruto**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic ini by Uchiha leo**

**Mungkin abal, mungkin jelek yah tergantung penafsiran pembaca**

~.~

Malam itu, rembulan bersinar penuh warna. Bulan bagaikan kaca, memantulkan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menjadi cahaya yang terang, lembut dan sungguh enak dipandangan oleh mata, mungkin saat kau memandangnya sebuah perasaan terasa. Dinginnya malam tidak terasa walaupun sebenarnya suhu di desa itu terbukti cukup dingin untuk dirasa. Pakaiannya yang melindunginya dari udara malam yang dinginnya malam yang menerpa

Dengan indra penglihatan yang tidak bekerja dengan baik karena sebuah tangan besar dan kuat menghalangi cahaya yang terpantul dari benda disekitarnya untuk masuk kedalam lensa matanya dan diolah diotak untuk diterjemahkan menjadi sesuatu yang nyata

"Hey, ero-sennin! Sampai kapan mataku harus ditutup begini?" tanya remaja dengan rambut kuning itu sambil menggerutu sebal. Arah langkahnya hanya ditentukan oleh seorang berambut putih dengan garis merah yang tergores dimasing-masing matanya itu, membuat dirinya seperti orang yang tidak berdaya dan Naruto tentu tidak suka

"Sebentar lagi, sabarlah Naruto,"jawabnya dengan tenang, masih terus menuntun murid pribadinya ini memasuki kamar yang sudah dipesannya untuk menjadi tempat istirahat mereka untuk beberapa hari kedepan ini. Dengan langkah kaki yang mengimbangi langkah muridnya agar tidak terjatuh, dengan sabar Jiraiya menuntun Naruto memasuki sebuah kamar yang telah dibuka pintunya agar sang pemilik dapat langsung memasukinya

"Baiklah kita sudah sampai, sekarang buka matamu!"

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, diatas meja kecil yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan berwarna coklat terletak sebuah kue tart berbentuk bulat dengan diameter 20 cm. Diatas kue itu terdapat krim yang menggugah selera, dengan didominasi oleh krim warna orange dan putih, serta 20 buah ceri merah segar menempati tepi kue enak itu. Dan ditambah dengan sebuah lilin berwarna merah sebagai pelengkap. Naruto sudah menangkap maksud yang telah terjadi ini

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto...!" ujar sang guru dengan cengirannya lebarnya

Pemuda itu terdiam, perasaan yang tidak beraturan ini menjadi satu didalam dirinya. Mengalir melalui darah dan sampai pada mata shappirenya, perasaan ini membuat mata biru langit mlik makhluk pirang ini menjadi lembab dan basah. Naruto menatap gurunya...Hanya dia satu-satunya yang memberinya hadiah. Ya hanya satu-satunya

"E-ero-sennin...Kau ingat hari ulang tahunku?"

"Eh? memang kenapa? apakah terlihat aneh?" orang dewasa ini tersenyum kikuk

Naruto menggeleng, dengan lengan tannya yang terbalut kain orange ini mengusap matanya yang lembab,"Tidak! tapi baru kali ini ada orang yang memberiku hadiah ulang tahun," namun walaupun sudah terserap kedalam serat kain orange itu namun liquid bening yang asin masih memberontak dan keluar dari kantung air matanya dan ditambah lagi dengan ingus dari hidungnya

Jiraiya mengacak rambut muridnya ini,"Kalau begitu, cepat tutup matamu dan buatlah sebuah permintaan lalu tiup lilinnya!"

Pemuda dengan kyuubi didalam tubuhnya itu terdiam sebentar, memejamkan mata dan berusaha mencari apa yang paling diinginkannya. Mengorek dari berbagi ingatan yang tersimpan dimemori otaknya sampai akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang paling diinginkannya

"Aku ingin _sensei_ selalu bersamaku...Aku ingin _sensei_ melihatku menjadi pahlawan didesa dan juga saat aku menjadi Hokage, aku ingin kau ada disana. Lalu saat aku menikahi seorang gadis dan mempunyai anak yang banyak, aku ingin _sensei_ juga ada disana melihatku,"ujarnya pelan. Sungguh pelan malah hampir tak bersuara dan tidak dapat didengar telinga karena angin malam telah membawanya, lalu meniup lilin yang menyala tersebut

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati gurunya tengah tersenyum kearahnya, senyum dengan kasih yang menggelora didalamnya, senyum yang bagaikan seorang ayah kepada anak tersayangnya,"Aku juga punya satu hadiah lagi!"

Kemudian sebuah pakaian terpampang dimatanya. Bajunya berwarna orange dengan lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan lambang spiral dipunggung. Celana panjang berwarna senada dengan bajunya menjadi pelengkap,"Ini pakaian kuberikan kepadamu. Kulihat pakaian lamamu sudah semakin sempit,"

Naruto menerimanya dengan senyum bahagia,"Terima kasih...Tapi darimana _sensei _uang banyak untuk membuat kejutan ini?"

Jiraiya tersenyum kikuk, tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala miliknya,"Sebenarnya uang untuk membeli ini semua berasal dari uang milikku dan sebagian dari gama-chan milikmu."

"APA?! J-jadi gama-chan kempes lagi?"

Jiraiya mengangguk

"TIDAK!"

Teriakan merana yang membelah dunia terdengar keras dari sebuah penginapan tidak bernama. Berasal dari teriakan seorang pemuda dalam memperlihatkan nasib merananya. Sungguh hal yang tidak dapat diduga. Teriakan itu menggema untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya hilang tanpa suara

~**.~**

Ok, adakah yang mau memberikan review? Yah saya menantikan komentar, saran, kritik dari pemirsa semuanya. Setelah sibuk dengan dunia sekolah akhirnya saya bisa kembali menulis.

Fanfic buat ultah Naruto walaupun telat yah masih mending daripada tidak sama sekali


End file.
